This invention relates generally to a scent disperser and, more particularly, to a flameless scent disperser that is battery powered, portable, and adjustable.
Flameless scent dispersers include a warming plate for heating a scented wax candle such that the scent is dispersed into the air. Traditional scent dispersers include an AC power cord and are, therefore, stationary devices. Accordingly, multiple scent dispersers may be situated about a home so that one is always available when and where desired by a user. In other words, a user may need to reposition electrical cords or even utilize extension cords when repositioning a scent disperser, depending on the location of the nearest AC wall outlet.
Various flameless scent dispersing devices are known in the art for dispersing scent from scented candles. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices are not portable, decorative, or adjustable for selectably varying scent dispersion.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a portable scent dispersing device that utilizes battery power so as to be easily moved between locations without regard to the position of an AC power outlet. Further, it would be desirable to have a portable scent dispersing device that is adjustable and includes a fan for varying a degree of scent dispersion.